Paulina Serect
by Harem Lover 26
Summary: Danny and Valerie find out that Paulina isn't what she seems to be with sexy results. Rated for Lemons


A.n. This was written by a request for Panther-Strife. I wanted a threesome of Paulina and Valerie. I had always wanted to do something supernatural with Paulina and this was a good opportunity. This is a one-shot.

Paulina's Secret

Danny wondered just what he was doing here. He was in his ghost form flying through the Amity Park city park looking for a girl who doesn't give his human side the time of day. It doesn't help the matter either when the entire city was blanked by a thick fog.  
He thought back to a few days early.

It was a typical school day. Dash was trying to run him up a flagpole, the teachers would punish him if he resisted, and of course, everyone woman was total ignoring him. Even Sam wasn't speaking to him due to him getting knocked into the girl's locker room in the middle of a fight with a ghost.

"Sam, can I at least sit with you during lunch?" Danny asked.

"No Danny I am still mad at you for abusing her ghost powers," Sam said coldly.

"Sam I was in the middle of a fight and got knocked in there by accident," Danny said as he recalled getting slammed down into the school. He was able to avoid smashing any walls and ceilings by going intangible, however, he hadn't mastered the ability to pass into the ground for some reason. So he hit the ground hard. When he came too he was greeted with the sight of a big black bubble butt right in front of his face. As he started to regain even more of his scenes he realized that he was staring at Valerie Gray's butt. It seems that in his fall he had knocked her down as well.  
Valerie soon lifted herself off the floor and indirectly gave Danny a great look at her virgin pussy as well. When she turned around she saw that it was the ghost boy looking at her body. When she realized that she was naked she backed away as fast as she could. Instead of being embraced she was filled with rage. She wanted to grab her anti-ghost gun and fry that son of a bitch, but she couldn't do that in front of all the other girls.  
"Danny," came Sam's voice full of worry. When Danny turned his head he saw Sam in all of her nude glory. Danny couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her naked body. From her big C-cup breasts to her forbidden pussy lips.

'Sam shaves down there,' Danny thought as he stared at Sam erotic pussy.

"Oh Ghost Boy," came the sweet voice of Pauline.

Danny turned to see the sight of a very happy Pauline. Danny couldn't help but look at her sexy body as she came over to him. At a full DD, she had the biggest breasts of any woman in school, even the teachers couldn't compare. His eyes then drifted down to her smooth pussy that seemed to scream take me hard.

"Oh Ghost Boy have you come to see my glories body," Pauline said as she embraced him. Her sponge-like breasts pressing up against his face. "Well if you want I could blow off the next class if you want to make me into a true woman."

Danny couldn't believe it. The girl that he had a crush on for so long was offering her body up to him right there. He didn't know what to do. Thoughts and visions of Pauline, Valerie, and Sam flashed through his mind. He pushed Pauline back a little so he could think some. He took one last look at Pauline's cherry colored nipples and looked over at Sam.

When looked at Sam he felt fear like he never knew. Sam's face had contorted with rage and anger. "No haunting the locker room," Sam yelled. "Get out."

When Sam had finished yelling the other girls in the locker room had realized that there was technically a boy spying on them and started to scream.

Danny also realized he was still in the middle of a fight and quickly went off to find the ghost. "Sorry everyone," he yelled as he phased through the wall.

Back in the present.

"But Sam I was knocked in there by a ghost," Danny said. 'I didn't mean to see everyone naked."

"Oh but you sure took a nice long look when you had the chance," Sam said accusingly.

Danny had no idea how to respond to her. Thankfully he didn't have to, however, in the short run, it just made things worse.

"Hey Danny," came the sweet voice of Paulina.

"Hey Paulina," Sam said with disdain in her voice. "You don't bother talking to us unless you want something, so just spit it out."

"Don't worry I don't want anything from the unpopular girl," Paulina said not bothering to look at Sam as she talking. "I need a favor from you, Danny."

"What do you need?" Danny asked.

"Well this Saturday at around 10 PM I need for the Ghost Boy to meet me in the city park," Paulina said. "I have this big family thing going on and I really want him to be there, it's very important."

"What makes you think that I can even get him to show up?" Danny asked wondering if she suspected his secret identity.

"Well, it seems like he only shows up when you're around. And after I remembering that you come from a family of ghost hunters I thought that you have some way of contacting ghosts," Paulina said feeling proud of herself. "Well anyway if the Ghost Boy does show up then I will let you take me out for pizza, your paying of course." Paulina just skipped away after that.

Danny couldn't help watch her go and despite himself, his eyes wandered down to look at her small but firm butt in her tight jeans as she walked down the hall.

When he turned back to Sam, however, he saw that she was even angrier that she was before.

"Well it seems like someone is going to be busy," Sam said with rage in her voice.

"Wait Sam I didn't say I would go," Danny said.

"Oh no if you want to spend all your money buying some sallow girl pizza then, by all means, go ahead," Sam said as she stormed off.  
Back to the present.

'Well this is properly the stupidest thing I have ever done and Sam will more than likely hate me even more on Monday, but for the life of me, I just can't say no to a date with Paulina. Why can't I be old enough to resist sexy women,' Danny thought as he as he flew through the park. Little did he know that he searched for the woman of his dreams the woman of his nightmares was looking for him.

In another part of the park slowly searching for her prey was Valerie Gray in her full Ghost Hunter gear coming to the park so she could have her revenge on Danny Phantom. 'Where is that Danny Phantom. I'm going to pay back everything he has done to me in spades. It wasn't enough for him to get my father fired and make us lose all of our money, but now he assaults me in the locker room,' Valerie thought as she remembers him crashing down through the ceiling and checking out all of her body.

'That pervert, I hadn't even let Danny see my body," she thoughts drifted to Danny Fenton the boy she had a crush on. 'It would have been so beautiful, but I have made my choice to be a ghost hunter so I had to let him go,' she thought as visions of the life she could have had with Danny ran through her mind.

They were as a beach and Danny was rubbing suntan lotion on her back. As his hands drifted down her back waves of bliss spread through her body. Then his hands slipped into her suit and started to massage her soft behind.

'Get it tougher girl. You were lucky to overhear that the Ghost Boy would be in the park tonight so don't blow it,' Valerie thought she continued her hunt. To keep focused she thought about all the wrongs that Danny Phantom had done to her, especially the resent ogling of her butt.

As the Ghosthunter continued her search through the mist we join Danny as he continues his own search for Paulina.

"Just how big is this park anyway," Danny said to himself as it seemed like he was wandering through an endless void of mist. As he continued to search he saw a light off in the distance and decided to go over to it. When he got there he saw that there was some kind of pond but with the natural beauty that surrounded it, Danny could sware that it came out of a fairytale.

"I don't remember this park have any ponds, let alone one so nice looking," Danny said to himself as he went in closer for a better look.  
However what shocked him the most was when he got even closer he saw that there was a group of beautiful young woman all wearing skimpy and nearly see-through robes. Danny didn't know why these women were here wearing such sexy and provocative outfits in a public park, but his teenage brain wanted to find out. As Danny floated in closer he was surprised to see that Paulina at the center of the group. He also spends a long time staring at all the woman exposed bodies. All of them had flawless skin and large breasts and full butts. Danny had a had time pulling his eyes, but he heard some of them talking to Paulina.

"Paulina are you sure that this Ghost Boy is going to show up?" Said an older looking woman. Just like the rest of them she had an amazing body. Her body had an allure of a fully mature woman or MILF if you use slang.

"I hope he finds us soon mother," Paulina said to the MILF who was her mother. Danny had to admit the older woman did look like an older version of Paulina. "I have been waiting for this day for so long."

"Marrying a ghost," one of the others said. "What an age we live in."

"Still it will be interesting to see what happens if they have kids. Just think what kind of powers they would have," One of the group said.  
"Wait, kids and powers. What are they talking about," Danny yelled out in surprise. Of course, since he said that out loud every one there turned to towards him. "I really have to do something about my talking to myself."

"Oh Ghost Boy you made it," Paulina said as she floated over to embrace Danny.

Danny nearly lost himself in her embrace. The soft feel of her body and the way her breasts pressed into his chest had to be one of the bests feelings in his life. However even Paulina's alluring body could keep his mind from forgetting the strange thing that just happened. "Paulina did you just float over here," Danny asked a bit worried.

"Well yes, I did. To be honest, I'm nor anyone here is really human," Paulina said as she giggled a little.

"Um, what?" Danny asked really worried.

"We are members of an ancient race from another dimension, not too different from the Ghost Dimension," Paulina's mother said. "And you may address me as the Night Queen or just Luna for short. Now tell me young ghost just what do you think all of us are?"

Danny thought about what kind of monster were all beautiful women. And much to his horror, he could only think of one kind of creature. "Are you succubus's. Also, know as sex demons that seduce men and steal their lives and souls?" Everyone there started to laugh when he said that.

"Oh the succubus is a made-up creature that was made so to demonize sex," Luna said. "We are Nymphs. Fay embodiments of beauty."

"Of course Disney really didn't do the best job of portraying fairies," Paulina said. "We are quite vain, swallow, and vindictive at times.

"I do admit that you do show off those traits sometimes," Danny said. "But why do you want me here?"

"Oh well, it is time for Paulina to undergo the Ceremony of Adulthood. Or in simpler terms her 18th or 21st birthday. She will receive her full powers as a nymph and be allowed to form a nymph bond with someone," Luna said.

"And that someone is me? Why?" Danny asked.

"Well, we Nymphs Hearts are very moved by acts of heroism. And you are the most heroic man that I have ever met," Paulina said happily as she hugged him even tighter. "Please bond with me"

"What is a nymph bond?" Danny asked.

"Well in human terms it's a bit like an open marriage. However, in magic terms, a bit of your essence will be placed in Paulina and Paulina's essence will be placed in you," Luna explained. "This will create a lifelong bond with each other that will pretty much make you soulmates. You will love the same things and be friends with the same people well you get the idea."

"We will also have many wild nights together Paulina said seductively.

No rational mind would even consider entering into a magic bond they barely knew anything about. However, as we said before Danny was a teenage boy that really didn't think with his head too much.

"Well that sounds great, but I really have to tell you something before we go through with this," Danny said.

"Really what is it?" Paulina asked intrigued.

"I'm really not what you think I am," Danny said. "Let me show you." Danny Phantom then transformed back into his human form, much to everyone surprise.

"Ghost Boy your really Danny," Paulina said with love still in her voice. "It like you're a real superhero with a secret identity." Paulina then pulled him in close and floated into the air.

"Well I heard of humans that gained ghost powers by bathing in the power of the Ghost Zone, but you're the first half ghost I ever met. I must say I'm a little relieved," Luna said.

"Really why," Paulina said as she broke the kiss between Danny and herself.

"I was not sure if you could even have a child with a full ghost. But a half ghost should be found," Luna said.

Danny could help but stare into Paulina's eyes. They looked like beautiful orbs of water that he couldn't turn away from. However, his bliss shuddered when they heard a loud gasp. When everyone turned to see who made that sound Danny was filled with fear as he saw the ghost hunter Valerie Gray.

"You're a ghost. Your all ghosts," Valerie said in shock and raised her blaster up to attack. However, before she could pull the trigger Luna the Queen of the Night waved her hand and engulfed the ghost hunter in a purple mist. When the mist cleared not only was her blaster gone, but all of her clothes as well.

"Aiiiii," Valerie screamed like a girl and tried her best of cover herself. Luna would have none of that and summoned more magic mist to bind her arms and show off her beautify body to everyone there.

"I do not know who you are, but for to show up pointing a gun at us makes it clear that you are no friend," Luna said.

"Well she kind is my friend," Danny said. "So could you not hurt her?"

"Kind of your friend," Valerie said enraged. "After all we have been through. We did have a lot of dates. Wait a minute have you been toying with me all this time. Arrgg why do you always have to ruin my life? What did I ever do to you?" Valerie then kept ranting on about all the things that as Danny Phantom had done to her.

"Hmmm, what all this about Danny?" Luna asked.

"It's all a misunderstanding. I was trying to stop the dog from rampaging," Danny said panicking as he tried to explain.

"Hmm then perhaps I should see if I can help your lady friend out with her storm of emotions," Luna said as she shot out a pink mist that made Valerie go all woozy.

"What's going on? I feel funny," Valerie said.

"It just helps to untangle your emotions," Luna said. "Now do you really think that Danny tormented you on propose?" "No Danny is a kind boy who would never do that to me?" Valerie said almost in a trance.

"So it must have been a misunderstanding that made you so mad at him," Luna said.

"Yes, must've been a misunderstanding. No one I love so much could ever hurt me like that," Valerie said.

"So you love him," Luna said. "But I heard that you dumped him. Why did you do that?"

"It was to protect him. The ghosts were too dangerous. Beter to let him go than to let him get hurt by me," Valerie said.

"But it seems like Danny has great power so there is no need to worry," Luna said. "Do you want to be with him again."

"Oh yes. I love him and will do whatever I need to do to make up for all the times I tried to kill him," Valerie said.

"Then go to him," Luna said as she let her out of her restraints.

"Danny," Valerie yelled like an excited school girl as the fog in her mind cleared. She then ran towards Danny totally unconcerned that her body was totally naked and that Danny could see her dripping pussy and bouncing breasts. When she got close enough Danny she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed his head into her marshmallow like breasts.

"Um, should I worry that your brainwashed her," Danny said as he got his head free.

"Hmm, if I remember human idioms right then no I did not brainwash her," Luna said. "After all, I have no control over what could have happened. She could have embraced vengeance and tried to kill you."

"That doesn't make me feel betmmmm," Danny tried to say before Valerie gave him a deep kiss.

"Don't worry too much about it?" Valerie said.

"You should include Valerie in your bond Paulina," Luna said surprised.

"What! Why?" Valerie said shocked.

"The bond is the perfect way to apologize for all the wrongs they did to each other," Luna said.

"I understand," Pauline said.

"Good now everyone gets into the circle," Pauline said as she waved her arm and a green circle of mist appeared. The three of them walked into the circle.

"So now what do we do?" Danny asked.

"Well, all we have to do is walk in under our own free will and remain in it. But let's have some fun," Pauline said as she lifted up Danny's shirt to revile his toned body. "Oooo nice body. Can't believe I never noticed it before."

"Are you two really going to strip me?" Danny asked. Honestly, his teenage mind was hoping things would turn out this way.

"Well, you are the only one with clothes on. So, we want to change that," Valerie said as she yanked down his pants and got a firsthand look at his big dick.

"Oh, my Danny your cock is huge," Valerie said as she saw his already hard cock bounce free of his pants.

"It's much bigger than all the jocks cocks. Must be all the steroids they take," Paulina said.

"It also makes their seamen taste bad," Luna said.

"Let's see how his seed tastes then," Paulina said before she took his cock into her mouth.

"Ahhhh," was the only thing that Danny could say as he felt Paulina's hot mouth envelop his dick. It was hot and wet and altogether felt great.  
"Hey I want some too," Valerie said as she started to lick where she could.

Danny knew that he couldn't last much longer and he would soon cum for the first time in his life, except for the times he masturbated. But this was not the way he wanted to cum for the first time. "Sorry Paulina, but I want to get to the main event," Danny said as he took his dick out and pushed her down on her back and spared her legs wide.

"Well someone's eager," Paulina said before Danny slowly slid his dick into her. Her insides were even hotter and wetter than his mouth and when she had gotten used to his size Danny started to thrust in and out of her.

Paulina was quickly reaching her limit and soon just couldn't hold it anymore and soon climax with a mighty yell. As she climaxed her pussy clamped down on Danny's cock extra hard, making Danny finally cum and spill his seed in her.

"Ahh Paulina that was a dream come true," Danny said.

"Not just for you," Paulina said sleepily.

"My turn," Valerie said hugging Danny. "You can get rough with me if you want. After threating to kill you so often it's only fair."

"Then get down on your hands and knees," Danny said. After she did was Danny told her to do, Danny got behind her and looked down on her large ass. It was much bigger and softer than Paulina lean and fit ass. Danny took a moment to feel her soft ass, making Valerie moan. Grabbing on to her butt he guided his dick into her dripping pussy.

"Oh, give it to me," Valerie said as she felt Danny's cock slide into her moist pussy.

"Oh, someone's being naughty," Danny said as he thrust in and out.

"Oh yeah, I'm a naughty girl. For wanting this so bad and trying to hurt you before," Valerie said.

"If that's true then I should spank you," Danny said before he brought his hand down on her ass.

Slap slap slap.

"Ow, ahhhh, owie," Valerie howled out as Danny slapped her ass. Each time his hand came down on her soft butt Valerie violently shook her body from the mix of pleasure and pain. It made the sex all the more primal.

Danny couldn't hold out forever and shot his seed into the girl's womb. The feeling of his cum shooting inside of her and she came as she wailed into the night. When they stopped cumming both of them slumped onto the ground. Valerie was on her belly with Danny's seed leaking out of her. Danny was on his back looking up at the night's sky feeling tried and at peace.

"Well someone's tried. But two horny women will do that to any man," Luna said.

"I'm not sure I can get home," Danny said.

"I will take care of that. Now rest," Luna said as she leaned down and gave Danny a deep kiss which caused him to fall asleep.  
Needless to say, Danny found himself in his bed that night.

Epilogue

It has been a couple of weeks since Danny formed the Nymph bond with Paulina and Valerie and things have changed for both him and Valerie. For starters, Danny had become the office boyfriend of both Paulina and Valerie. But more surprising were the changes to the way Danny acted. It seems like he had gotten a better fashion sense and was more inclined to use his powers for his own gain. Paulina seemed nicer to everyone and stopped bullying nerds. She also seemed to gain a taste for adventure as she wanted to join Danny as he fought ghosts.

Danny and Paulina were walking down the halls at school when Sam confronted them.

"Well if it isn't the happy new couple," Sam said with disdain in her voice.

"Listen I know that you haven't gotten along with Paulina in the past, but she is making an effort to be a better person." Danny didn't really know why Sam was still mad a Paulina. In fact, Paulina wasn't making fun of Sam at all and she was angrier than ever. Danny wondered if he should tell Sam that Paulina is a nymph, but he really didn't know what that would even do.

"For someone who is dating two women you're really clueless," Sam said.

Paulina hated to admit it but Sam was right about the clueless part. But she had a plan that would make it all better. "Well, it's better than being jealous of me."

"Jealous of you as if," Sam said.

"Why would Sam be jealous of you?" Danny asked.

"Not now Danny," Paulina cut her boyfriend off. "Danny is having dinner at my house. Why don't you come too? Unless you're scared."

"Scared of you. As if. I'll be there," Sam said as she stomped off.

"Why did you do that?"

"To be honest she needs a little help from my mother," Paulina said with a sexy smile.

End

This is a one-shot so I will not write about the dinner with Paulina. But if anyone wants to continue this feel free.


End file.
